


Spy Steals the Intelligence

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: In which Spy makes a bet with Sniper, involving the Intelligence and a sex toy.





	1. Chapter 1

Damn Sniper. 

Damn Sniper and his damn bets, and Spy was fool enough to take him up on them. Of course he had been boasting, but his lover had a strange sense of humor and a mean streak a mile wide. He had been promised such lovely things, of course – do this, Sniper said, and I’ll pound ya fer a week. 

Spy really, really wanted to be pounded. So he had been thinking with his dick – or more appropriately, his ass – and let himself say one thing too many, and now… 

Now he hid just outside the enemy base, trying not to give himself away while there was a very large vibrator whirring merrily inside him. 

A brief flash of a scope on the Teufort battlements indicated Sniper’s position. The bastard was watching him through his damned rifle, and he certainly had one hand on a very special remote control. As if he knew what Spy was thinking, the vibrator suddenly hummed with extra power before subsiding again. Spy gasped, staggered against the wall, and shot a murderous glare at the faraway figure. 

Bastard. 

There was nothing for it. The battle was already underway, and Scout had already died twice trying to capture the intelligence. Rockets and bullets echoed inside the base, along with screams and the sound of someone laughing evilly. All Spy had to do was sneak in, get the intelligence, and deliver it to their base without dying – and without orgasming. 

Blast it, he was already hard as a rock. It wouldn’t take much more for him to soil his underwear. 

He cloaked, and started to run. This couldn’t help but knock the vibrator around a little. It was a little uncomfortable, but every step sent a pulse of pleasure through his groin. Spy whimpered, biting his lip to hold himself together. 

Inside the base, he headed for the choke point – a single open area with two sets of wooden stairs. One way lead down toward the intelligence, and the other lead directly to the enemy spawn room. Heavy, Medic, and Soldier were already there, Heavy laughing like a lunatic, as they turned an unlucky Demoman into a fine, red mist. 

The enemy Spy flashed past his vision – he was disguised as him. Spy had his knife in his hands in a heartbeat, adrenalin screaming through his veins, and slashed at the man wildly. His cloak dropped, and at the same time, the vibrator surged again, causing him to cry out. The other Spy was frozen for a split second, mouth agape as he stared at his opponent’s pants, and Spy took the opportunity to stab him in the throat. 

God knows what the man had thought about being killed by a lunatic with an erection in the middle of battle. Spy let the body fall and sprinted up the stairs, leaving his teammates to look around in confusion for a moment before returning to their task. 

He descended into the base. He had to run, but god, it felt so DAMN GOOD… he grabbed his crotch, willing himself to hold on just a little longer. The vibrator wasn’t winding down this time, and every few steps it bounced against his prostate and made him moan through clenched teeth. 

He made it to the intelligence room, sweat pouring from his forehead, and leaned against the wall for a second to catch his breath. It was empty, for now. The enemy were being bottled up at their spawn, but that couldn’t last for much longer. Spy ran to the desk, grabbed the briefcase, and hoisted it onto his shoulders. 

“ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!” 

Spy tried to ignore the shrill announcement, and focused on not blowing his load right then and there. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt, and he was getting light-headed. Just a few more minu – ohgod ohgod ohgod why isn’t Sniper here with his mouth around my - 

A shot rang out, and clipped him in the shoulder, pulling him back from the edge. Spy screamed in pain and pleasure, and fired his Ambassador blindly in the direction of the enemy Engineer. He heard a loud cry that suggested he had hit something, and then he was already running up the stairs and trailing paper in his wake. 

This was a different route, one that would take him straight past the enemy spawn. He just had to pray that he could make it through. Spy ran like an army was chasing him, desperate not to die or lose the bet. His shoulder ached, and he focused on that rather than the vibrator. God, he couldn’t last long. He’d either die from enemy fire or from the most intense orgasm in history. 

He charged past the spawn, firing his gun randomly. No, no, no, the entire enemy team was there, and the Pyro immediately gave chase! He yelped, ducked to the right, and dropped down to the lower level, stumbling and rolling as he did so. His ass felt like it was on fire already; he didn’t need the Pyro’s help! Spy burst out into the sunshine and immediately made for the bridge back to his own base. Ahead of him, Demo and the respawned Soldier were already moving across the bridge roof to attack his chasers. 

The vibrator thrummed again, and this time Spy couldn’t help but stagger and fall. He was so close again, so close; sweat dripped off his nose, and he was panting from exhaustion and desire. But the enemy Pyro - 

He heard a single, loud gunshot, and a blood-splattered flamethrower rolled past him. Sniper caught his eye, high above him – how he had managed to find a crack in the roof to shoot through, Spy had no idea. He grimaced, and Sniper blew him a kiss before disappearing from sight. 

That insufferable bastard… He dragged himself to his feet, and started to run again. Just – another – minute, just hang on until he reached their intelligence room. Scout blocked his way as he got to the stairs. 

“Yo, Spy, I can take it from here, man -” 

“Get out of my way!” Spy wailed, and he nearly threw Scout off the stairs as he barrelled past him. He didn’t wait to hear a response. Nothing mattered, nothing, except getting to the desk in the intelligence room in the next thirty seconds. 

Oh god, he couldn’t stop it. The ache in his groin was too much. The buzz of the vibrator was so powerful it shook his whole body, every nerve below his waist electrified with the kind of sweet agony that begged for release. Please, please, please, just a little farther… 

He slammed the briefcase down on the desk. “SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!” the Announcer shrieked, and the battle was won. 

Spy fell to his hands and knees. He did it! He got the intelligence! He – oh shi- 

His scream was lost in the sound of the klaxon. He grabbed his cock through the fabric of his pants, feeling the wet gush of semen in his underwear. The orgasm was better than anything he had ever felt before; it was GLORIOUS, and it seemed to go on for an eternity before he collapsed to the floor. 

Total euphoria spread through his body. The base could have burned down around him, and he would not have moved. He was damp with sweat, and his shoulder was bleeding, but all Spy could feel was utter bliss. 

Someone lifted his side, and turned him over. Spy opened his eyes long enough to see Sniper kneeling over him, and smiled happily. “I won, bushman. You owe me a lot of sex now.” 

Sniper pulled him up into a sitting position, and sat straddling him. “You had help, Frenchie. I’d say I owe ya nothing.” 

“Bullshit. That was not part of the bet,” Spy said, and giggled despite himself. He wrapped his arms lazily around Sniper’s neck and pulled him down on top of him. “I am sorry, mon cher, but I am afraid that, according to our terms, you must now stick your dick in me until I cannot stand up or walk straight.” 

Sniper growled, his own erection pressing into Spy’s stomach. Spy would have started laughing in triumph, but any sound he could make was covered by Sniper’s urgent, hard mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sniper and Spy continue their fun.

There were many things that Spy enjoyed; fine food, for example, or the satisfaction of a swift, clean backstab. There were few things that he craved, that he would cross any distance for and pay any price for. Sniper’s touch, and Sniper’s body, were two of them. 

It always started with the mouth and the tongue that held his head down and kissed him so hard it hurt, just like he was doing now. The feeling of the cold floor of the intelligence room was so far away it could have been on another planet. Spy had just had the most painfully intense orgasm in his life, and that familiar feeling of pleasure was already returning to his groin as Sniper lay on top of him, pressed into his body, and kissed him. 

He stopped for a moment, and they stared into each other’s heated faces. “I think we’ll have to go somewhere a little less public before I tear your clothes off, Frenchie,” Sniper said. 

Spy shifted under him, feeling the iron-hard bulge of his erection. “Oh, I’m sure the others will not mind watching me take off your pants with my teeth,” he murmured, tracing the other man’s jaw with one hand. “It would be… instructive, non?” 

Sniper growled again, under his breath, and rolled off him. He grabbed Spy by the shirt and hauled him upright, then threw him bodily over his shoulder. Spy kicked a little bit and giggled far too much for a grown man, then settled for grabbing Sniper’s ass as he was carried towards the barracks. 

“Oi, stop that!” he said, trying to shift Spy so that he did not have such easy access to the Australian’s butt cheeks. 

“Oh, are we ticklish now, bushman?” Spy chortled, and shoved one hand into his underwear. Suddenly the vibrator sprung into life again, having been stilled when he had captured the intelligence. Spy moaned, bucking involuntarily. “Ohhh, you bastard, I will get you for that!” 

They turned a corner, and Spy heard Scout’s voice. “Yo, Snipes, what the hell is up with – wait, why are you carrying Spy like that? …Why the hell is his ass buzzing?!” 

Sniper didn’t stop walking. “You do not want an honest answer to that, kid,” he snarled, and Spy shifted around, trying to see Scout’s face and laughing out loud. 

“Can I tell him? Oh please, Sniper, I want to be the one to break his little brain -” 

Sniper slapped him on the rear. “Shut up, you! He doesn’t need to know.” They passed the horrified Scout, and Spy cheekily blew him a kiss before they disappeared into Sniper’s room. 

He shoved the door closed, then swung Spy around and dumped him on the bed on his back. “Now, what was that you were saying about my pants and your teeth?” he said, undoing his belt and shucking it across the room. 

Spy grabbed his shirt, dragging him onto the bed. “Too late for foreplay, bushman,” he said, his voice going hoarse for a second. He knocked off Sniper’s hat and glasses as he yanked the shirt over his head, throwing everything off to one side. 

If he was getting desperate, Sniper was close to insane with need. He got a hold of Spy’s delicate suit trousers and ripped them down, popping off the buttons and breaking the zip. He grabbed his lover’s cock with one hand, and slipped the other between his legs to pull out the vibrator. 

Oh god, the feeling. It was good going in, and it was good when it was in there, but coming out while Sniper was – oh god, his mouth… Spy cried out, grabbing the headboard and kicking his hips upwards. He grabbed a handful of Sniper’s hair and twisted it harshly in his fingers. He shouldn’t force his head down; he didn’t want to choke him, after all, but dear god he wanted to! 

Too many clothes between them. They had to be gotten rid of. Sniper tossed the vibrator to one side, and began to strip with some urgency. Normally Spy would have taken his time, perhaps teased him while he undressed slowly and carefully, but they were both far too horny for that now. Besides, when Sniper got really excited, he got… rough. 

Spy loved it when he played rough. 

Shoes, shirt, gloves; all were thrown onto the floor and forgotten, and Sniper slammed him spreadeagled into the wall. He was still kneeling on the bed, supporting Spy with both hands gripping his thighs. There were no more words, no sweet nothings he could whisper; Spy could barely speak at all, his whole mind filled with the sensations coming from his crotch. He could still moan, and shout, and gasp for breath, but that was all, it seemed. 

Sniper’s cock was bumping against his ass. No talk of lube, and at this point he probably didn’t need it… Spy suddenly smiled, and managed to reach down and get the vibrator. “A little… revenge… bushman,” he panted, and as Sniper lifted himself up, he rammed it into the Australian’s anus. 

Sniper roared like a lion, his whole body shaking. His fingernails drew blood as he clawed at Spy’s ass, and he bit him on the shoulder where he had been shot. It hurt, somewhere in the back of his mind, but Spy couldn’t feel it. All he could see was Sniper’s face, and the look in his eyes of a man that had well and truly lost control. 

His wrists were pinned above his head. Sniper growled against his neck, and in the next moment, his ass was filled with hard, delicious warmth. 

In that second, Spy lost control as well. It was so, so much better than the vibrator. Bigger, hotter, pulsing, painful; it made waves of pleasure roll throughout his body, blotting out all thought and making him scream, repeatedly, in spite of who might be listening. Sniper was snarling in response, thrusting with all his strength and keeping one hand tightly clasped around Spy’s leg, while the other forced his arms up and held him in place. 

They couldn’t last long, not like this. Sniper suddenly bit down again, this time on his neck, and jerked upward especially hard; the sudden explosion of wet heat tipped Spy over the edge, and he came so quickly and so powerfully that it left him seeing fireworks. They were both shaking, riding the crashing wave of orgasmic endorphins until Sniper slumped backwards and nearly fell off the bed. 

Spy curled into his side, still incapable of doing anything but moan softly. His skin was sticky with sweat and semen. Various parts of him felt bruised and sore, not the least of which was his now-shredded shoulder. He didn’t care. They’d clean up later, and he’d get Medic to patch him up without asking too many questions. Now was the time to bask in the feeling of after-sex, and enjoy the touch of the man he craved. 

His reverie was broken by a sudden banging at the door. “WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU MAGGOTS DOING IN THERE?!” shouted Soldier, his voice somewhat muffled. “I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THE ADMINISTRATION OF BEATINGS IS MY JOB ALONE, AND IF YOU DO NOT CEASE AND DESIST IMMEDIATELY, I WILL REPORT YOU BOTH FOR BEING INSUBORDINATE!” 

Sniper sighed in irritation. “Fuck this,” he said, and climbed out of bed. Spy immediately missed is warmth, and opened his mouth to say something before simply staring in astonishment. Sniper picked up his hat and glasses, and jammed them both on his head. Then he pulled the still-whirring vibrator out of his ass, walked boldly up to the door with it in his hand, and wrenched it open. 

Spy saw Soldier standing outside with his shovel raised, frozen in place and mouth open in shock at the sight of one of his teammates naked, covered in various bodily fluids, and brandishing a vibrator. Sniper shook the buzzing toy under his nose for emphasis as he shouted at him. 

“Listen, you stupid fucking American, we are just a little bit busy screwing each other’s brains out here – so if you don’t piss off right this second, I am going to beat you with this thing so hard you’ll be tasting rubber when you respawn!” 

He slammed the door in his face, and returned to bed. He turned off the vibrator and dropped it on the floor. Spy snuggled up to him again, and pushed the brim of his hat to one side so that he could nuzzle his ear. “You know I love it when you talk dirty, bushman.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Sniper wrapped one arm around him, and tucked the other behind his head. “So… same time tomorrow then?” 

Spy couldn’t help giggling.


End file.
